The heart is gone
by sablerose2
Summary: This is just a ficlet of what the Scooby gang might have felt if they had lost one of their own


**Title : The Heart is gone**

**Author : sablerose2**

**Pairing : none**

**Rating : T**

**E-Mail : sablerose2 sbcgloba **

**Author Note's : Any and all drabbles and poems I send out would make me and my muse happy if anyone would like to add to it or make a story of it or just make a WP. Just feel free to run with any and all. But most of all PLEASE have FUN!**

**Disclaimer : Mine**

**Archive : yes if you want take just let me know that's all I ask and I'm easy too **

**Summary : none**

**Spoiler : none**

**Fandoms: I don't put any fandom as I think ( and I could be wrong )that my poems will fit anyone of them.**

**Any missed spelled words are mine and only mine**

**Feedback: Is good I like feedback and it makes my muse dance and chase plot bunny's **

**A/N : My mind has been wondering again sorry**

**OK here we go**

**For one beautiful moment the world slipped away and the sun broke through **

**and the gray sky turned blue.**

**That's all changed cause you went away were we can not fallow, so here is **

**were We stay and in grief We will wallow.**

**The joining of Our souls, the twining of Our hearts it's over now the world has **

**stopped.**

**Time was not Our friend if it was you would still be here standing next to Us **

**not laying cold and still. **

**The winter is cold, the race is run, the battle is won but the war goes on**

**the Heart is stilled, the Champions are lost the fire is gone.**

**" Oh how are we suppose to go on? " One step at a time painful and slow the **

**sky is still gray " I think it might snow. "**

**The World she morns the Heart is gone, just listen to that lonely song it **

**speaks of your love that was oh so strong. **

**You gave and gave with never a thought of how much of the world would **

**stop as we listen to the last of the falling tear drops.**

**Our life, Our love, you were Our best friend a sacrifice we will treasure to the **

**end.**

**The Heart is gone and time restarts and still We fight for all that's right but **

**in the middle of the nights the pain is back Our souls do break The Heart is **

**gone nothing will ever be the same.**

**The Sun is dull the Moon does hide as we stand wishing you were still by Our **

**side, the race is run. " But what was the prize? " The Heart is gone. " Will the **

**pain ever subside? "**

**In the Winter of Our lives the sorrow builds and builds the cold of the night is **

**the cold of Our souls, The Heart is gone and We must go on, fight the pain **

**and the sorrow and pray that maybe tomorrow this will be our last. **

**The Heart is gone all life has died form each and every eye the body works it's **

**just a quirk as everybody knows.**

**The body won't stop " Why won't it stop? " When everybody knows it should. **

**The Heart is gone how can we go on, just one more step, just one more day**

**We have each other but We have nothing to say.**

**" We will go on! " Day after day We don't look to the future or the past, **

**The Heart is gone, and still We last night after night, fight after fight the **

**pain and sorrow is all We have left. " Tell it will be better tomorrow. " **

**That this is it the very last battle, that this is the one that will send Us **

**into that bright burning Sun, that this is the end and We can finely shut **

**Our eye's as We breath Our last and into the great void of beginnings and **

**pasts, The Heart is gone as We carry on with only one hope and only **

**one thought, " That this is the end that the body will stop. " **

**No more pain, no more tears the body will stop and then join it's **

**heart in the great here after, standing tall and very proud as We lower you into **

**the ground knowing in Our minds and in Our souls, The Heart is gone, and We **

**will still go on with one less beat but no lost heat and the battle rages on as **

**We hope and pray that this is the day that the last song is sung as We can't **

**go on any more for the body and mind will spin out of time for nothing is real **

**The Heart is gone but some day We will stand by his side as We watch from**

**the other side as other take Our place and one day a new Heart will be born **

**and the body will be strong and life Will go on and as that new song is **

**beginning to play the Sun will come out and the clouds Will go away!**

**But until that fateful day We Will stand and fight and maybe someday Spring**

**will come and We can rest.**

**The Heart is gone but We will carry on for just one more day.**


End file.
